


Six Sinners and a Puzzle

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [5]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Six of the seven vessel owners find themselves inside puzzle rooms.A text game run over Discord.





	1. Gallerian Marlon

**< Six Sinners and a Puzzle >**

Your name is Gallerian Marlon. You've woken up in a mysterious room with bare white walls.

Looking around, you see two paintings on one wall. Opposite that wall is a desk with drawers. In the wall facing you is a safe, and behind you is a door.

What do you do?

>go towards safe

You go towards the safe. Examining it, there appears to be twelve slots for numbers, each slot paired off. The first of each pair goes from 0-2, and the second of each pair goes from 0-6. Right now, everything is at 0.

>open up the desk drawers

You open up all the drawers. One of them has something inside: a handwritten note. It reads:

_I miss my family._

>examine paintings

The left painting is a king eating some pasta.

The right one is a painting of... Lich Arklow?

>punch both paintings

You punch the one with Lich. Since it's against a wall, you basically punch solid concrete.

Your fist starts to hurt.

>punch painting of pasta-eating king

You punch it. It also gives you the same result.

>kick the door open

You try doing so. It's locked!

You should really stop hitting things.

>peel off paintings

You try peeling off the paint, but it doesn't seem to budge.  
[Reposting this set of commands since it gives us all the info we need]  
>go towards safe

You go towards the safe. Examining it, there appears to be twelve slots for numbers, each slot paired off. The first of each pair goes from 0-2, and the second of each pair goes from 0-6. Right now, everything is at 0.

>open up the desk drawers

You open up all the drawers. One of them has something inside: a handwritten note. It reads:

_I miss my family._

>examine paintings

The left painting is a king eating some pasta.

The right one is a painting of... Lich Arklow?

>eat the painting

You'd really rather not.

>is the door locked

It is. You just tried kicking it down.

>wonder why pasta king misses his family

He seems quite happy eating his pasta.

Wait, you remember! The pasta is called "spaghetti". It's a dish of Beelzenian origin, although you never cared for it when you were alive.

>examine self

You're in your judge attire. This is what you were wearing right before you were absorbed into Ma.

>wikihow to relate paintings and note

What's Wikihow?

> ==>

You examine the painting more closely. It appears to be depicting a famous Beelzenian king, known as Philip II! He seems to be enjoying his spaghetti.

>he seems like a cool king

He certainly does.

> ==>

You look over at Lich's painting. You remember during one of your conversations that he revealed he was once a forest spirit, with a black rollam bird as his avatar. You also recall the black rollam birds are colloquially known as "crows".

>...............want to eat spaghetti

You're not really that hungry.

>why tf is there a painting of lich

You don't know! There must be something weird going on with Ma's soul.

>keep admiring spaghetti

You continue to admire the spaghetti. It seems lovely.

> ==>

The message on the note haunts you.

_I miss my family._

>IS THAT MICHUL

You don't see Michelle anywhere! She must be in another room.

>Knock on the door

You knock. There's no response.

> ==>

You examine the safe. It appears you can form letters using the six pairs of slots! That makes six letters total.

>input "corvid"

You input the following numbers:

03 15 18 22 09 04

The safe opens. Inside is a key.

>take key  
>unlock door  
>exit

You take the key and unlock the door, exiting it.

It leads you out into a hallway. You see your daughter, as well as Banica, Riliane, Kayo and Sateriasis.

"We were waiting for you!" Riliane shouts. "What took ya so long?!"

"Were you all in puzzle rooms yourselves?" you ask.

"Yeah..." Michelle responds.

>how dare i was the last one to come out because i didn't know shit  
>and i had to figure out shit

"We all had to figure out things, fufufu~" Banica says.

>Ha.. puzzle.. piece of cake.. now then.. judgement time.

You don't know what that means.

>now get back to business. everyone return to where you all are  
>in your homes or somethin

"We appear to be stuck here," Sateriasis explains.

"Yes, ever since Ma absorbed us, it appears we're stuck in some sort of limbo."

>find a way to escape ma  
>WHY ARE WE IN MA IN THE FIRST PLACE

"Don't you remember? We were absorbed," Riliane exclaims. "Ugh, to think that witch deceived me again..."

You're definitely going to need to work together to get out of here.

 


	2. Margarita Blankenheim

Your name is Margarita Blankenheim-- no, Michelle Marlon. You're not quite sure.

What you are sure of is that you've just been absorbed into Ma. Right now, you're standing in the middle of a room with bare white walls. Numerous objects are positioned on the walls and the floor.

>examine objects

On a table are four playing cards: 3 of spades, 7 of clubs, 6 of diamonds and 5 of hearts.

Beside them is a graded test paper with 8 mistakes. The teacher has written, "-2 each".

Mounted on the wall is a telephone with symbols instead of numbers: a wand, a cup, a pentacle and a sword.

Opposite that is a steel box with a lock.

On your right is a telescope.

>inspect telescope

It's a regular metal telescope. You remember that, on clear nights, you and Papa would go out into the garden and look at the stars.

You look through it. The lens is painted in such a way that all you can see is the moon and a single star: the evening star.

NEW CLUE UNLOCKED: telescope with a view of the moon and a star

>inspect test paper

It has five items, each worth 2 points. Whoever answered it got 4 questions wrong, hence the teacher wrote, "-2 each".

NEW CLUE UNLOCKED: test paper reading, "-2 each"

>inspect telephone

It's your standard telephone, except instead of having numbers on the dial, it has symbols: a wand, a cup, a pentacle and a sword. You put the hearing piece to your ear, and you don't hear anyone else on the line.

NEW CLUE UNLOCKED: telephone with symbols - a wand, a cup, a pentacle and a sword

>inspect cards

They're playing cards, like the ones gamblers use. Your mother was quite the casino player.

They're the 3 of spades, 7 of clubs, 6 of diamonds and 5 of hearts, respectively.

NEW CLUE UNLOCKED: playing cards - 3 of spades, 7 of clubs, 6 of diamonds and 5 of hearts

ALL CLUES UNLOCKED!

> list clues  
\- Telescope with a view of the moon and a star  
\- Test paper reading, "-2 each"  
\- Telephone with symbols - a wand, a cup, a pentacle and a sword  
\- Playing cards - 3 of spades, 7 of clubs, 6 of diamonds and 5 of hearts

>inspect lock on steel box

It's a sturdy metal lock. Without a key, you're probably not getting it open.

>on the telephone, press the sword once, wand five times, pentacle four times, and the cup 3 times

You do so. The bottom of the phone opens, and a key pops out!

>use key on lock

You open the box. Inside is a deck of Tarot cards! The entire Major Arcana, to be precise.

Hmm.

>take the cards of the moon and the star

Right as you put them in your hands, the door leading out of it unlocks.

You get out, seeing five other doors. Soon enough, the other contractors emerge as well, with your Papa being the last one.

>FATHER  
>hug him

After the others catch him up on the situation, you go up to him and embrace him.

"Papa! I missed you~"  
"I missed you as well, dear..."

 


	3. Sateriasis Venomania

> ==>

You are now Sateriasis Venomania. You've just woken up in a room with bare white walls.

Looking around, you see four statues on the four corners of the room, specifically an angel, an ox, a lion and an eagle. Each statue has a sword sticking out of it.

In the middle of the room is a rock with a slit in the middle.

On the wall is a clock, stopped at 1:01.

In your hands is a note: I’ll determinedly continue my wordplay.

>inspect everything

You look at the statues. Each one has an identical sword sticking out of it. You grab the one from the angel, and it comes out. You put it back in.

Examining the rock, the slit is the same size as the four swords. However, you want to be careful with which sword you put in. This appears to be a puzzle room, after all.

The clock is a regular grandfather clock, stopped at 1:01. You fiddle with its parts, but it doesn't budge.

The note is in handwriting you don't recognize.

ALL CLUES UNLOCKED!

>call your harem members

You call out to Lukana, Mikulia, Gumina and Maylis. Nobody responds.

>list clues

\- Four statues: angel, ox, lion, eagle  
\- Rock with a slit in the middle  
\- Clock stopped at 1:01  
\- Note: I’ll determinedly continue my wordplay.

> put angel sword in rock

You take the angel sword and put it inside. Once you do, you feel a sharp pain, and then take the sword out.

You're close to passing out. You hope you don't choose the wrong sword again.

>Inventory

You don't have anything, other than the note.

>Put the note in the clock

You try to put the note on the clock, but it just slides off the face.

>just take the angel sword with you as a weapon

You take the angel sword. There aren't any enemies, though.

>Put the note on the angel statue

You put the note on the angel statue. Again, it falls off.

>take the eagle sword and put it in the rock

You do so. The door behind you opens into the hall!

You walk out, joining Michelle, Banica, and Kayo.

>why hello ladies

You say hi.

Kayo brandishes her scissors threateningly.


	4. Kayo Sudou

Your name is Kayo Sudou. You find yourself standing in a room with bare white walls. Your last memory was being inside Evil's Theater, and... a black void surrounding your new old friend Rin.

What do you do?

>retrieve arms

You have your arms, right at your sides. They're very skilled in sewing, you'd say.

Looking around, you see a broken garden fountain, a piano (you recall that Perrie Cutie Marlon had one at her tradehouse), and a desk with a pen and paper.

>inventory

You pat yourself down. Nothing on you but your clothes.

You try to imagine up some sewing supplies, but the Hellish Yard's rules don't seem to work in here. Wherever "here" is.

>do you have a hairpin

It's your golden hairpin, the one you...

Yes. The one you took from Rin. You suppose you should give it back once you see her again.

>ok examine fountain

It's broken, or at least, it's not flowing as it should. The water drips into the spring one droplet at a time.

Some droplets fall instantly, while others take a while.

Drip. Driiip. Drip. Driiip. Driiip.

The rhythm is quite soothing.

>taste water

It tastes like normal water.

>examine desk

It looks Evillious in design. On it is a blank piece of paper and a pen.

>and drawers?

No drawers. It's just table.

>look at pen  
>and paper!

They seem like ordinary writing implements.

>crawl under desk

You crawl under the desk. There are words carved underneath.

_The more you sharpen at the start, the better it cuts._

How cryptic.

>what kind of pen is it?

A regular Marlon pen.

>look around the room?

All there is is the door behind you, the piano, the broken fountain, and the desk with a pen on paper.

>x broken fountain

It's broken, or at least, it's not flowing as it should. The water drips into the spring one droplet at a time.

Some droplets fall instantly, while others take a while.

Drip. Driiip. Drip. Driiip. Driiip.

The rhythm is quite soothing.

>transcribe rhythm

You write it down with the pen and paper, representing the short drips with a dot and the long drips with a dash.

..--- .---- --... / .---- / ..--- .---- --... ....- .---- ....- / ...-- .---- ..--- ..--- .---- --... .....

>look into the reflection in the water

Nothing but your face.

>examine fountain for any carvings

It’s just a regular fountain.

>X face

Despite everything, it’s still you.

>play this on the piano:

Re do ti   
Do  
Re do ti fa do fa  
Mi do re re do ti so

It sounds nice, but nothing happens.

>examine piano

You look at the piano you just played. It seems ordinary.

>examine surroundings

It’s a bare white room. Inside is the piano, the fountain, and the desk with the pen and paper.

>examine under desk

“The more you sharpen at the start, the better it cuts.”

>x piano keys

They seem to be ordinary.

>backflip

You think of cabbages for some reason. You are determined to never give up, and successfully do a backflip.

You feel like this accomplished absolutely nothing.

>wait is there fire anywhere here?

No fire in sight. Thank goodness.

>play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Dfg6HxXERs

You do so. It rocks.

>do a somersault and shout "I am an acrobat"  
>lie down in the fountain water. its a hot day

You do so. The water feels nice, you suppose.

>braid hair. shits gettinf serious we cant let it get in the way

You do so.

>open top of piano and look inside

It’s... a bottle of A=1 steak sauce?

>input same notes but using C# instead of C natural

You do so. Nothing happens.

>chug sauce

You’d really rather not.

>play "bag a bagdad cabbage" only with B#

You play it! The melody sounds great.

After you finish, one of the piano keys comes off. Inside is a key.

>take key

You do what’s logical, and open the door.

Waiting outside are Rin and Banica.


	5. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche

Your name is RILIANE LUCIFEN D'AUTRICHE. You find yourself standing in a room with bare white walls. Your last memory is being taken over by the playwright MA.

What do you do?

>inventory

You check the ruffles of your dress, which you used to store things in during your time as Lucifenia's princess.

They're empty. You have nothing.

>x room

It has bare white walls. Behind you is a locked door.

There is a table in the center of the room. Resting on it is a sealed message in a bottle, and a safe with a four-digit combination.

>open bottle  
>take and read message

It's sealed with a cork! You try with all your strength, but you just can't open it!

>check safe

It's a regular safe. It's black and is box-shaped.

>check under table

You find a CORKSCREW!

>take corkscrew  
>use corkscrew on bottle

It opens! You take out the paper inside.

_Happy birthday!_

>sing happy birthday to yourself  
>input 1227 on the safe

While humming the tune, you input 1 2 2 7 on the safe, and it opens!

Inside are a TYPEWRITER, a FIREFLY ENCASED IN AMBER, several PIECES OF PAPER, and a PENCIL.

>remove cork from corkscrew

You do so. You now have a cute little cork. You'll name him Corky.

>slip corky into your ruffles

You do. Now he's safe!

>examine papers  
>examine pencil

Just a regular pencil and some regular paper. Nothing of note.

>examine typewriter

It's a relatively old typewriter, you remember using one during your days as Lilith. Your Papa would often scold you for wasting ink.

>examine amber

There's a firefly trapped inside! It's blinking serenely. The light goes on, and then off, and then on, inconsistently.

>use corkscrew on amber

You'd want to, but you might hurt the firefly inside!

>take papers and pencil

You take them into your hands. Maybe you should use them to write something down?

>note blinky blinky pattern using pencil and paper

For convenience, you note the light as 1 and the dark as 0. You produce the following:

_01001101 01101001 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

>type "mirror" on the typewriter

You type "mirror" into the typewriter. But wait, you forgot to load it with paper!

The back of the typewriter opens, and out falls a POCKETWATCH.

>take watch  
>look at watch

It's stopped running, and it's frozen on 6:30.

You examine the back, and carved into it is your favorite phrase. "Come, it's teatime!"

>examine inside of safe

It's empty.

>set watch to 3 pm

You do so. The face opens up, and you find a tiny golden key inside!

>CHEER

Hooray! You do a little dance.

>save first

[ GAME SAVED ]

>eat the key

You swallow the key.

You are now trapped in this room forever.

>well technically  
>not forever  
>OKAY RELOAD

Your name is Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. You've just discovered a tiny golden key within the pocketwatch!

>take key  
>get out of there

You take they key, and use it to unlock the door.

You find yourself in an empty hallway. Soon, the other five contractors emerge from their doors, having presumably solved similar puzzles.


End file.
